A real night in cell 40
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: A one shot story of a passionate moment between Michael and Fernando. It's the night of Linc's execution that didn't happen. Fernando is helping Michael feel better. If you don't like slash pairings don't read and flame it's a waste of my time!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from Prison Break, and do not claim to do so.**

**Please not this is a slash fan fiction, and does contain man on man action.**

**I do not think Michael is gay nor is Fernando, but me and Katt had so much fun making this love happen, I am going to also say that this isn't the best writing in the world, and shouldn't be taken seriously, cos sure as hell we don't take ourselves seriously, I did not write all this, and Katt did well in helping me make the love happen.**

**As always please read and review, as me and Katt might post more to this we might not...**

It was the night, and other cells were quiet. Being the middle of the night you looked over to the other cells it was too dark to make anything out.

Michael was pacing the cell, and thinking of the close call Lincoln had.

Fernando watched feeling bad for Michael, his whole life he knew that for family you do everything in your power to save them

"Hey Papi you did everything you could…" Fernando's voice was soft in the quietness of Gen Pop.

Michael looked to him with wide eyes, and swallowed rubbing his eyes. He had been crying silently, and Fernando got off his bunk patting Michael's shoulder.

"He knows you tried your best." Fernando's brown eyes carefully looked over Michael's face.

Michael lightly placed a hand to Fernando's shoulder also feeling something he wanted to say, but Fernando's eyes pulled him in.

Michael leaned his head to rest on Fernando's but a small slip, and Michael's lips brushed onto his.

Michael wasn't only shocked when Fernando kissed back, but almost felt glad when Fernando shoved him against the wall lightly parting his lips with his tongue rubbing it seductively on Michael's bottom lip.

Fernando ran his warm tongue over Michael's as he held him against the dark cell wall

It was the night, and other cells were quiet. Being the middle of the night you looked over to the other cells it was too dark to make anything out.

Michael was pacing the cell, and thinking of the close call Lincoln had.

Fernando watched feeling bad for Michael, his whole life he knew that for family you do everything in your power to save them

"Hey Papi you did everything you could…" Fernando's voice was soft in the quietness of Gen Pop.

Michael looked to him with wide eyes, and swallowed rubbing his eyes. He had been crying silently, and Fernando got off his bunk patting Michael's shoulder.

"He knows you tried your best." Fernando's brown eyes carefully looked over Michael's face.

Michael lightly placed a hand to Fernando's shoulder also feeling something he wanted to say, but Fernando's eyes pulled him in.

Michael leaned his head to rest on Fernando's but a small slip, and Michael's lips brushed onto his.

Michael wasn't only shocked when Fernando kissed back, but almost felt glad when Fernando shoved him against the wall lightly parting his lips with his tongue rubbing it seductively on Michael's bottom lip.

Fernando ran his warm tongue over Michael's as he held him against the dark cell wall. His hands running down Michael's tattooed body taking the feeling Michael gave him when their bodies touched.

Michael closed his eyes feeling the warmth of Fernando's hands touching him.  
Fernando now ran his tongue over a nipple making Michael moan lightly under the sensation, his erection becoming more uncomfortable in his trousers.  
Fernando took the time to rub his hand on Michael's groan from the outside feeling the bulge.  
Michael moved a hand to Fernando's butt and squeezed it hard.  
Fernando moved to his knees still kissing down Michael's chest, and moved his hands to his flies.

Michael felt his erection throbbing for the attention of his cell mate.  
Fernando kissing patterns down Michael's chest swiftly while his fingers were undoing his zipper and sliding them down slowly.  
Fernando starting too kiss across Michael's waist band on his boxers toward his large bulge Michael letting out small gasps he had one hand on the wall too keep himself up.

Fernando taking Michael's girth from his boxer holding it in his hand lightly. He lightly runs his tongue from the base slowly to the tip, and Michael held his breath sharply. His fingers gripped the wall in an attempt to steady himself.  
Fernando took all of Michael into his mouth rolling the tip around his tongue teasing Michael slowly making moans vibrating up his tongue onto Michael stiff member.

Fernando started moving his tongue a bit slower around Michael's tip, which made Michael groan in want and need for Fernando even more. Fernando started sucking Michael's tip slowly one of his hands on Michael's hip. The other was at the base of Michael. His hand moved in rhyme with his tongue as Michael started moaning again. He had both of his hands against the wall, he felt his knees shake.  
Fernando's fingertips moving more gripping him harder. Michael taking in deep breathes, and now feeling himself coming

Fernando getting the result he wanted started to swallow Michael's cum finishing him off lightly. Michael letting out a final moans inhaling quickly to catch his breath. Fernando pulled back.

Michael pulling Fernando back to his mouth kissing him deeply, he savoured the taste of himself in Fernando's mouth.

Michael's free hand moving to the front of Fernando's trousers unzipped them slowly his fingertips now rubbing up and down Fernando's girth. Fernando moaned pushed Michael into his Bunk so they were now lying face to face.

Michael's intense blue eyes were looking deep into Fernando's dark brown eyes were held the same amount of intense right now looking back at him.  
Fernando pulled Michael's lips onto his kissing him deeply and bit his lower lip carefully.

Michael removing Fernando's trousers now taking his full hard on into his hands, he started to rub it slow and sexual. Fernando moving the kiss to Michael's neck, he lightly sucked and bit on the sensitive skin leaving little red marks in there wake.

Michael gasping with pleasure started rubbing Fernando's penis harder and quicker. Fernando's lips kissed his neck and chest roughly.

Michael kept a rhythm going as Fernando moaned harder with each stroke. Fernando now moving his hand over Michael's arse squeezing it hard, and then his eyes meet Michael's knowing what he wanted to do. Michael now rolled around so Fernando could enter him.

Michael moaned deeply feeling Fernando slowly enter him, and moved in and out hard, Michael could feel Fernando kissing his neck hard, and his hand moved around the front grabbing his penis rubbing his hand up and down it carrying on pumping inside of Michael.

Michael groaned deeply as he felt Fernando's hand around his penis it moving up and down in the same suit as Fernando who was moving slowly into him before getting faster and harder his hand moving faster. Fernando started sweating pushing harder into Michael inhale sharp breaths moaning.

Michael kept moaning, his face buried into the million trying to stop himself moaning to loud.

Fernando moved his hand quicker, his whole body shivered feeling his climax building inside him, his hand twitch over Michael's penis and Michael help him.

Fernando feeling Michael's hand over his own making him pump faster turning Fernando on more and more. He groaned lowly wondering if anyone outside the cell could hear them, He moved quicker feeling himself almost ready too cum, he pushed quicker, and Michael's free hand was gripping the sheet tightly.

Fernando cum and held the moment. Michael felt himself cuming he bit into the pillow. Fernando kissing down the side of Michael's neck tasting the fresh sweat from his skin.

Michael took in a deep breath letting out a sigh of glee.  
Fernando slowly trying too stop himself from copulating he kissing at Michael's neck biting it. Michael flipped over pulling him into a final deep kiss.

Fernando held his face for a few moments. He returned the kiss before watching his baby blue eyes in the dim light.

"Hey Papi…" his voice was smooth in the cell.

Michael quickly moved on the bunk, and remembers what he needed to do. "I'm going in the tunnels, keep a look out." He spoke as if nothing happened pulling his trousers back on.

Fernando cracked his neck quickly pulling his shirt over his head.  
Nodding Fernando pulled his boxers on looking at Michael.  
"Sure thing." His voice was back too normal. He looked out for C.O.'s as Michael unscrewed the toilet quickly, Michael crawling through the hole, Fernando putting the toilet back fixing Michael's bunk too look like he was asleep he paced the cell slowly on the watch like a hawk...

Fin... EHh maybe?

By: Emma Murphy & Katt Riddle D!


End file.
